


Familiar

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this place, warm and comfortable. He didn't want to ever move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for light BDSM because it's the nature of their relationship and that's clear in the text, but it's so little it's almost not worth the mention.

Long moments passed in that blissful languor between slumber and wakefulness before Ryuutarou realized it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. Aoi's cologne in Aoi's sheets with Aoi's cat curled into the small of his back. He didn't remember much of the night before, didn't remember if Aoi had joined them at some point or if he had somehow gotten here under his own power. At the moment, he wasn't sure it really mattered, happily burrowing himself even deeper into his boyfriend's bed.

"Lazy felines."

Ryuutarou cracked open one eye to find Aoi leaning on the doorjamb, an indulgent smile curling his lips. The smile didn't last long, however, indulgent patience morphing into mild frustration.

"What am I supposed to do with you, hmm? Calling me up in the middle of the night, drunk or stoned or both, pawing at me the whole way home, then collapsing into a heap barely three steps into the apartment, making me carry you up here?"

"... oh, is that what happened? Mou, I'm sorry, Shiro-kun," he mumbled, pushing himself up into a seated position. Which earned him a brief kitty glower before the tabby waddled off to find somewhere else to nap.

"You're lucky I love you," Aoi murmured, startling him by being suddenly so close, standing over him. "Still expect you to make it up to me, though, pet."

Ryuutarou easily leaned into his lover's touch, brushing a brief kiss to the palm. "How may I please you, Aoi-sama?" he murmured, averting his gaze to the bed. A part of him felt almost ... ashamed at having to ask, but this relationship of theirs was still so new, there were so many things he still had to learn about his Aoi-sama that asking was the only reasonable course. Aoi had yet to even so much as give him a scolding look for his questions, understanding and patient with him in a way he hadn't experienced in his last relationship.

"Hasegawa-senpai cancelled your morning practice, but you still have that interview and photoshoot this afternoon. After that, however, you are all mine," Aoi murmured, leaning down to drop a kiss into his hair. "You can make things up to me then."

"Hai, Aoi-sama," Ryuutarou murmured, smiling to himself. Plenty of time for him to plan something extra special.


End file.
